


Quelque chose qui va au-delà de l'obsession.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, 白雪姫の伝説 | Shirayuki-hime no Densetsu | The Legend of Snow White (Anime)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Body Worship, Crazy, Demonic Possession, Denial, Desire, Drabble, Episode 52, Episode Related, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Madness, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hidden desire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [La Légende de Blanche-Neige] : “Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement malsain dans l'obsession maladive que la reine Christelle pouvait avoir pour la beauté du corps de Blanche-Neige.” Christelle/Blanche-Neige. UST. Références à la série en général et à l'épisode 52.





	Quelque chose qui va au-delà de l'obsession.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Corps". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

 

La princesse Blanche-Neige était la plus belle femme du royaume.

 

En tout cas, c'est ce que ne cessait de répéter à tort et à travers le miroir de la reine Christelle, qui, si elle n'avait pas déjà su que celui-ci était condamné à ne dire que la vérité, aurait adoré pouvoir le briser en mille morceaux.

 

Et elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, sa beauté physique était plus qu'indéniable (la beauté de son cœur et de son âme aussi, mais cela, Christelle aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de le dire à haute voix, ou même de seulement le _penser_ ), mais il y avait une différence entre savoir que sa belle-fille était belle, et accepter le fait qu'elle était la plus belle de toutes.

 

Parce que oui, cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle acceptait d'admettre le fait que la petite fille dont elle était supposé être la mère de substitution était aujourd'hui devenue une _femme_.

 

Et pas n'importe laquelle, une femme magnifique, douce, aimable, gentille (sans doute parfaite aussi, _trop_ parfaite), et cette simple idée suffisait déjà à faire se crisper la reine Christelle à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à celle qu'elle voulait désormais tuer (et le fait est qu'elle y pensait souvent. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le faire, obsédée qu'elle pouvait être par la beauté en général.)

 

Alors oui, avec le temps, avant de chasser la princesse, avant d'envoyer le chasseur à ses trousses, Christelle avait développé un intérêt tout particulier pour le corps de la jeune princesse.

 

Un intérêt tout sauf maternel (mais de toute façon, jamais la reine ne s'était sentie mère, jamais elle ne l'avait autrement vu que comme une enfant dont elle ne voulait pas s'occuper).

 

Un intérêt tout sauf sain.

 

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement malsain dans l'obsession maladive que la reine Christelle pouvait avoir pour la beauté du corps de Blanche-Neige.

 

Un corps qu'elle voudrait un jour avoir pour elle-même, _et pas dans ce sens-là, merci bien_ (ou peut-être que si, mais elle ne pouvait pas se l'avouer, parce que c'était sa belle-fille, et peut-être qu'elle était une méchante, qu'elle pratiquait la magie noire, qu'elle voulait tuer sa belle-fille, mais elle n'accepterait jamais de reconnaître cette attirance interdite), un corps qu'elle voudrait un jour posséder et faire sien.

 

À nouveau, _pas_ _dans_ ce _sens_ - _là_ , mais dans le sens possession démoniaque, puisqu'elle essayerait un jour, afin de rejeter loin d'elle les affres de la vieillesse, de s'emparer d'elle, puisqu'elle tenterait de détruire l'esprit de la jeune femme, et d'y mettre le sien à la place.

 

Et belle, oui, elle l'était. Des cheveux noirs, deux beaux yeux verts, une petite bouche rouge qu'elle aurait adoré pouvoir embras…

 

( _Non, non, non, et non, ce n'était pas elle, elle n'était pas comme ça_!)

 

Un corps qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévorer du regard, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et qui lui donnait envie de hurler de frustration à chaque fois – mais pas cette frustration, non pas celle-là, ce n'était pas du désir, c'était juste de la jalousie.

 

Ce n'était pas qu'elle la voulait _elle_ , elle voulait être comme elle, être plus belle qu'elle !

 

Oui, c'était bel et bien cela, c'était de la jalousie, rien d'autre !

 

Un corps qu'elle avait été amenée à haïr à force, un corps beaucoup trop beau pour être réellement réel, pour être vraiment _humain_.

 

Un corps qui lui était dissimulé en grande partie, et si elle cherchait à apercevoir celui-ci, c'était bien évidement seulement par colère et haine, rien d'autre !

 

Alors que cette obsession grandissait en elle, et que son cœur se noircissait de plus en plus, le corps de Blanche-Neige, lui, restait le même.

 

Et, alors qu'elle voyait sa belle-fille morte, face à elle, sur le sol, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était en aucun cas satisfaite.

 

 


End file.
